A Gnome's Health
by VickyT36
Summary: All the gnomes go for check-ups at the gnome hospital
1. Going to the Doctor's

**A Gnome's Health**

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 is back with another Gnomeo and Juliet fanfic. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: Going to the Doctor **

One Fall morning in London, England in the Red and Blue garden the gnomes were just finishing breakfast.

"Remember everyone, as soon as we're all finished we have to go the hospital for our annual check-ups." said Lord Redbrick.

Everyone remembered, because Lord Redbrick had been talking about it for over a month. "Why does he always go on about doctors?" Gnomeo whispered to his wife, Juliet.

"Because he doesn't like them." she answered. After breakfast they gnomes walked out of the garden, and towards the hospital.

"Well I have lots of tests to get finished." said Gnomeo. "Like what?" asked Juliet. "Blood test, cholesterol test, fitness exam." Gnomeo listed.

"Well, let's just hope they go well. I want my husband in tip-top condition." said Juliet snuggling close to him. He put his arm around her shoulder, and kissed her on the cheek.

When they got to the hospital, they waited in the waiting room, reading magazines, watching TV, and talking. Then nurse came out. "Gnomeo Blueberry, Dr. Smith will see you in room A56, Juliet Blueberry, Dr. Stone will see you in room B89, Lord Redbrick, Dr. Jenkins will see you in room C23, Lady Blueberry, Dr. Richards will see you in room D12. Tybalt Redbrick, Dr. Wilson will see you in room E33, Nanette Frog, Dr. Toad will see you in room F45, Paris Redstone, Dr. Papis will see you in room G68, and Dolly Dr. Sweets will see you in room H78." she said.

All the gnomes went through the door, and to their rooms.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**


	2. Getting Checked

**A Gnome's Health**

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 is back with another Gnomeo and Juliet fanfic. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: Going to the Doctor **

One Fall morning in London, England in the Red and Blue garden the gnomes were just finishing breakfast.

"Remember everyone, as soon as we're all finished we have to go the hospital for our annual check-ups." said Lord Redbrick.

Everyone remembered, because Lord Redbrick had been talking about it for over a month. "Why does he always go on about doctors?" Gnomeo whispered to his wife, Juliet.

"Because he doesn't like them." she answered. After breakfast they gnomes walked out of the garden, and towards the hospital.

"Well I have lots of tests to get finished." said Gnomeo. "Like what?" asked Juliet. "Blood test, cholesterol test, fitness exam." Gnomeo listed.

"Well, let's just hope they go well. I want my husband in tip-top condition." said Juliet snuggling close to him. He put his arm around her shoulder, and kissed her on the cheek.

When they got to the hospital, they waited in the waiting room, reading magazines, watching TV, and talking. Then nurse came out. "Gnomeo Blueberry, Dr. Smith will see you in room A56, Juliet Blueberry, Dr. Stone will see you in room B89, Lord Redbrick, Dr. Jenkins will see you in room C23, Lady Blueberry, Dr. Richards will see you in room D12. Tybalt Redbrick, Dr. Wilson will see you in room E33, Nanette Frog, Dr. Toad will see you in room F45, Paris Redstone, Dr. Papis will see you in room G68, and Dolly Dr. Sweets will see you in room H78." she said.

All the gnomes went through the door, and to their rooms.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: Getting checked  
**

**Dr. Smith  
**

Gnomeo walked into the examination room, and sat down. Then Dr. Smith walked in wearing his white doctor coat, and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Morning, Dr. Smith." said Gnomeo. "Morning, Gnomeo. Now take off your shirt, and we'll get started." said Dr. Smith.

Gnomeo unbuckled his belt, took off his blue vest, and then took off his white shirt. "All right, then let's listen to that heart." said Dr. Smith. As Dr. Smith put the stethoscope he spoke to Gnomeo.

"So how's it been going since you married Juliet?" he asked. "Great, she's still the girl I fell in love with." answered Gnomeo. "And your heart sounds calm and accurate, last time I listened to it, it kept skipping." said Dr. Smith.

"Well I just met Juliet before that." replied Gnomeo. Then Dr. Smith tested Gnomeo's reflexes, his blood pressure, ears, eyes, throat. "Okay everything looks good so far, put your shirt back on, and then we'll check your blood, cholesterol, and give you the fitness exam." said Dr. Smith.

**Dr. Stone **

Juliet sat down, and Dr. Stone walked in. "Hello, Juliet how are you this morning?" she asked. "Just fine, thank you." answered Juliet.

Dr. Stone listen to her heart, and lungs. Checked her blood pressure, reflexes, eyes, ears, and throat. "So how long have you and Gnomeo been married?" asked Dr. Stone.

"Gnomeo and I have been happily married for a whole year now." she said proudly. "Well good for you, have you talked about the "next the step" yet?" asked Dr. Stone.

"Well we decided to wait a little longer. Right now we just want to be a couple." answered Juliet. "Good decision. All righty then, come with me and we'll go to the gynecologist lab." said Dr. Stone.

Juliet cringed at the thought, but she had to make sure she was healthy.

**Dr. Wilson**

Tybalt walked behind Dr. Jenkins as he led him into the examination room. "Okay, take of your shirt, and we'll get started." said Dr. Jenkins.

Tybalt took off his shirt, and Dr. Jenkins told him to step onto the scale. "Hmm, you've gained some weight." said Dr. Jenkins writing down the number on his clipboard.

"What kind of foods have been eating in the last year?" he asked. "Let's see, I've eaten donuts, chocolate tea cakes, chili dogs, bacon burgers." listed Tybalt.

"Hmm, I see. Let's go check your cholesterol." said Dr. Jenkins, and he led Tybalt out of the room.

**Dr. Jenkins  
**

Lord Redbrick waited patiently for Dr. Jenkins to come. "I don't know why I'm here. I'm as fit and healthy as I was 20 years ago." he muttered to himself.

"Lord Redbrick, good to see you." said Dr. Jenkins. "Hello, Dr. Jenkins." said Lord Redbrick. He did the usual things, and then checked his blood pressure.

"Hmm, Lord Redbrick your blood pressure's a little high. Have you been feeling stressed lately?" asked Dr. Jenkins. "No, not really." he answered.

"Well we should go to the next few tests." said Dr. Jenkins.

**Dr. Richards **

"Lady Blueberry, I must say for a gnome for your age you're in top shape, and still good looking." said Dr. Richards. "Well just because I'm old doesn't mean I have to let myself go." answered Lady Blueberry.

"Okay, then your heart and lungs sound clear and accurate. We'll just check your reflexes." she said. Lady Blueberry lifted up her blue dress, and Dr. Richards carefully taped her knees with a small hammer.

"Reflexes perfect, now we'll just go get some blood work done." said Dr. Richards.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review.**


	3. The Others ger Checked

**A Gnome's Health**

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 is back with another Gnomeo and Juliet fanfic. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: Going to the Doctor **

One Fall morning in London, England in the Red and Blue garden the gnomes were just finishing breakfast.

"Remember everyone, as soon as we're all finished we have to go the hospital for our annual check-ups." said Lord Redbrick.

Everyone remembered, because Lord Redbrick had been talking about it for over a month. "Why does he always go on about doctors?" Gnomeo whispered to his wife, Juliet.

"Because he doesn't like them." she answered. After breakfast they gnomes walked out of the garden, and towards the hospital.

"Well I have lots of tests to get finished." said Gnomeo. "Like what?" asked Juliet. "Blood test, cholesterol test, fitness exam." Gnomeo listed.

"Well, let's just hope they go well. I want my husband in tip-top condition." said Juliet snuggling close to him. He put his arm around her shoulder, and kissed her on the cheek.

When they got to the hospital, they waited in the waiting room, reading magazines, watching TV, and talking. Then nurse came out. "Gnomeo Blueberry, Dr. Smith will see you in room A56, Juliet Blueberry, Dr. Stone will see you in room B89, Lord Redbrick, Dr. Jenkins will see you in room C23, Lady Blueberry, Dr. Richards will see you in room D12. Tybalt Redbrick, Dr. Wilson will see you in room E33, Nanette Frog, Dr. Toad will see you in room F45, Paris Redstone, Dr. Papis will see you in room G68, and Dolly Dr. Sweets will see you in room H78." she said.

All the gnomes went through the door, and to their rooms.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: Getting checked  
**

**Dr. Smith  
**

Gnomeo walked into the examination room, and sat down. Then Dr. Smith walked in wearing his white doctor coat, and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Morning, Dr. Smith." said Gnomeo. "Morning, Gnomeo. Now take off your shirt, and we'll get started." said Dr. Smith.

Gnomeo unbuckled his belt, took off his blue vest, and then took off his white shirt. "All right, then let's listen to that heart." said Dr. Smith. As Dr. Smith put the stethoscope he spoke to Gnomeo.

"So how's it been going since you married Juliet?" he asked. "Great, she's still the girl I fell in love with." answered Gnomeo. "And your heart sounds calm and accurate, last time I listened to it, it kept skipping." said Dr. Smith.

"Well I just met Juliet before that." replied Gnomeo. Then Dr. Smith tested Gnomeo's reflexes, his blood pressure, ears, eyes, throat. "Okay everything looks good so far, put your shirt back on, and then we'll check your blood, cholesterol, and give you the fitness exam." said Dr. Smith.

**Dr. Stone **

Juliet sat down, and Dr. Stone walked in. "Hello, Juliet how are you this morning?" she asked. "Just fine, thank you." answered Juliet.

Dr. Stone listen to her heart, and lungs. Checked her blood pressure, reflexes, eyes, ears, and throat. "So how long have you and Gnomeo been married?" asked Dr. Stone.

"Gnomeo and I have been happily married for a whole year now." she said proudly. "Well good for you, have you talked about the "next the step" yet?" asked Dr. Stone.

"Well we decided to wait a little longer. Right now we just want to be a couple." answered Juliet. "Good decision. All righty then, come with me and we'll go to the gynecologist lab." said Dr. Stone.

Juliet cringed at the thought, but she had to make sure she was healthy.

**Dr. Wilson**

Tybalt walked behind Dr. Jenkins as he led him into the examination room. "Okay, take of your shirt, and we'll get started." said Dr. Jenkins.

Tybalt took off his shirt, and Dr. Jenkins told him to step onto the scale. "Hmm, you've gained some weight." said Dr. Jenkins writing down the number on his clipboard.

"What kind of foods have been eating in the last year?" he asked. "Let's see, I've eaten donuts, chocolate tea cakes, chili dogs, bacon burgers." listed Tybalt.

"Hmm, I see. Let's go check your cholesterol." said Dr. Jenkins, and he led Tybalt out of the room.

**Dr. Jenkins  
**

Lord Redbrick waited patiently for Dr. Jenkins to come. "I don't know why I'm here. I'm as fit and healthy as I was 20 years ago." he muttered to himself.

"Lord Redbrick, good to see you." said Dr. Jenkins. "Hello, Dr. Jenkins." said Lord Redbrick. He did the usual things, and then checked his blood pressure.

"Hmm, Lord Redbrick your blood pressure's a little high. Have you been feeling stressed lately?" asked Dr. Jenkins. "No, not really." he answered.

"Well we should go to the next few tests." said Dr. Jenkins.

**Dr. Richards **

"Lady Blueberry, I must say for a gnome for your age you're in top shape, and still good looking." said Dr. Richards. "Well just because I'm old doesn't mean I have to let myself go." answered Lady Blueberry.

"Okay, then your heart and lungs sound clear and accurate. We'll just check your reflexes." she said. Lady Blueberry lifted up her blue dress, and Dr. Richards carefully taped her knees with a small hammer.

"Reflexes perfect, now we'll just go get some blood work done." said Dr. Richards.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review.**

**Chapter 3: The others get checked**

**Dr. Toad **

Nanette was being being checked by Dr. Toad another gnome frog. "Hmm, your eyes, throat, and reflexes work nicely. Let's see an spray of water." she said.

Nanette opened her mouth, and sprayed water all over Dr. Toad. "That spray was 100% perfect. Let's go check your heart, and lungs." she said.

Dr. Toad pressed the stethoscope on the back of Nanette's back and she breathed deeply. "Sounds clear and perfect." she said.

**Dr. Papis**

****"All right, Paris let's check your eyes. First you'll read the chart without your glasses, then one with them." said Dr. Papis.

Paris took off his glasses and read the chart in front of him. "L, T, H, O, V." he read. But the letters read K, Y, G, P, W. "Okay, try with your glasses." said Dr. Papis.

Paris put his glasses back on, and read the letters perfectly. "Well your eyesight still isn't improving so we'll keep the glasses." he said. Paris just groaned when he said that.

**Dr. Sweets **

"Well darlin' you are as fit as a country western fiddle." Dr. Sweets complimented as Dolly got off the treadmill. "Why thank you." said Dolly.

Dr. Sweets placed her stethoscope on Dolly's chest. "Your heart's pumpin' faster than a pump at a pump factory." she said.

Then she checked her blood and cholesterol. "Your cholesterol's clear, and your blood's as red as the red gnomes' hats." said Dr. Sweets.

**Chapter 3: All Done **

Soon all the gnomes gathered out in the waiting room, and their doctors told them their results.

"Okay, Gnomeo your as healthy as a horse." said Dr. Smith. "And you're good too, Juliet." said Dr. Stone.

"Tybalt, you may need to go on a diet, and get more exercise. But other than that your healthy." said Dr. Wilson. "Lord Redbrick, your blood pressure is a little high, to be safe you may need to come back next week for more test." said Dr. Jenkins.

"Lady Blueberry you're as fit and healthy." said Dr. Richards. "You're nice and healthy, Nanette." said Dr. Toad. "You should keep your glasses, Paris." said Dr. Papis.

"And your good too, Dolly." said Dr. Sweets. As all the gnomes left, they smiled ear to ear, because they were happy and healthy.

**The End**


	4. All Done

**A Gnome's Health**

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 is back with another Gnomeo and Juliet fanfic. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: Going to the Doctor **

One Fall morning in London, England in the Red and Blue garden the gnomes were just finishing breakfast.

"Remember everyone, as soon as we're all finished we have to go the hospital for our annual check-ups." said Lord Redbrick.

Everyone remembered, because Lord Redbrick had been talking about it for over a month. "Why does he always go on about doctors?" Gnomeo whispered to his wife, Juliet.

"Because he doesn't like them." she answered. After breakfast they gnomes walked out of the garden, and towards the hospital.

"Well I have lots of tests to get finished." said Gnomeo. "Like what?" asked Juliet. "Blood test, cholesterol test, fitness exam." Gnomeo listed.

"Well, let's just hope they go well. I want my husband in tip-top condition." said Juliet snuggling close to him. He put his arm around her shoulder, and kissed her on the cheek.

When they got to the hospital, they waited in the waiting room, reading magazines, watching TV, and talking. Then nurse came out. "Gnomeo Blueberry, Dr. Smith will see you in room A56, Juliet Blueberry, Dr. Stone will see you in room B89, Lord Redbrick, Dr. Jenkins will see you in room C23, Lady Blueberry, Dr. Richards will see you in room D12. Tybalt Redbrick, Dr. Wilson will see you in room E33, Nanette Frog, Dr. Toad will see you in room F45, Paris Redstone, Dr. Papis will see you in room G68, and Dolly Dr. Sweets will see you in room H78." she said.

All the gnomes went through the door, and to their rooms.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: Getting checked  
**

**Dr. Smith  
**

Gnomeo walked into the examination room, and sat down. Then Dr. Smith walked in wearing his white doctor coat, and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Morning, Dr. Smith." said Gnomeo. "Morning, Gnomeo. Now take off your shirt, and we'll get started." said Dr. Smith.

Gnomeo unbuckled his belt, took off his blue vest, and then took off his white shirt. "All right, then let's listen to that heart." said Dr. Smith. As Dr. Smith put the stethoscope he spoke to Gnomeo.

"So how's it been going since you married Juliet?" he asked. "Great, she's still the girl I fell in love with." answered Gnomeo. "And your heart sounds calm and accurate, last time I listened to it, it kept skipping." said Dr. Smith.

"Well I just met Juliet before that." replied Gnomeo. Then Dr. Smith tested Gnomeo's reflexes, his blood pressure, ears, eyes, throat. "Okay everything looks good so far, put your shirt back on, and then we'll check your blood, cholesterol, and give you the fitness exam." said Dr. Smith.

**Dr. Stone **

Juliet sat down, and Dr. Stone walked in. "Hello, Juliet how are you this morning?" she asked. "Just fine, thank you." answered Juliet.

Dr. Stone listen to her heart, and lungs. Checked her blood pressure, reflexes, eyes, ears, and throat. "So how long have you and Gnomeo been married?" asked Dr. Stone.

"Gnomeo and I have been happily married for a whole year now." she said proudly. "Well good for you, have you talked about the "next the step" yet?" asked Dr. Stone.

"Well we decided to wait a little longer. Right now we just want to be a couple." answered Juliet. "Good decision. All righty then, come with me and we'll go to the gynecologist lab." said Dr. Stone.

Juliet cringed at the thought, but she had to make sure she was healthy.

**Dr. Wilson**

Tybalt walked behind Dr. Jenkins as he led him into the examination room. "Okay, take of your shirt, and we'll get started." said Dr. Jenkins.

Tybalt took off his shirt, and Dr. Jenkins told him to step onto the scale. "Hmm, you've gained some weight." said Dr. Jenkins writing down the number on his clipboard.

"What kind of foods have been eating in the last year?" he asked. "Let's see, I've eaten donuts, chocolate tea cakes, chili dogs, bacon burgers." listed Tybalt.

"Hmm, I see. Let's go check your cholesterol." said Dr. Jenkins, and he led Tybalt out of the room.

**Dr. Jenkins  
**

Lord Redbrick waited patiently for Dr. Jenkins to come. "I don't know why I'm here. I'm as fit and healthy as I was 20 years ago." he muttered to himself.

"Lord Redbrick, good to see you." said Dr. Jenkins. "Hello, Dr. Jenkins." said Lord Redbrick. He did the usual things, and then checked his blood pressure.

"Hmm, Lord Redbrick your blood pressure's a little high. Have you been feeling stressed lately?" asked Dr. Jenkins. "No, not really." he answered.

"Well we should go to the next few tests." said Dr. Jenkins.

**Dr. Richards **

"Lady Blueberry, I must say for a gnome for your age you're in top shape, and still good looking." said Dr. Richards. "Well just because I'm old doesn't mean I have to let myself go." answered Lady Blueberry.

"Okay, then your heart and lungs sound clear and accurate. We'll just check your reflexes." she said. Lady Blueberry lifted up her blue dress, and Dr. Richards carefully taped her knees with a small hammer.

"Reflexes perfect, now we'll just go get some blood work done." said Dr. Richards.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review.**

**Chapter 3: The others get checked**

**Dr. Toad **

Nanette was being being checked by Dr. Toad another gnome frog. "Hmm, your eyes, throat, and reflexes work nicely. Let's see an spray of water." she said.

Nanette opened her mouth, and sprayed water all over Dr. Toad. "That spray was 100% perfect. Let's go check your heart, and lungs." she said.

Dr. Toad pressed the stethoscope on the back of Nanette's back and she breathed deeply. "Sounds clear and perfect." she said.

**Dr. Papis**

****"All right, Paris let's check your eyes. First you'll read the chart without your glasses, then one with them." said Dr. Papis.

Paris took off his glasses and read the chart in front of him. "L, T, H, O, V." he read. But the letters read K, Y, G, P, W. "Okay, try with your glasses." said Dr. Papis.

Paris put his glasses back on, and read the letters perfectly. "Well your eyesight still isn't improving so we'll keep the glasses." he said. Paris just groaned when he said that.

**Dr. Sweets **

"Well darlin' you are as fit as a country western fiddle." Dr. Sweets complimented as Dolly got off the treadmill. "Why thank you." said Dolly.

Dr. Sweets placed her stethoscope on Dolly's chest. "Your heart's pumpin' faster than a pump at a pump factory." she said.

Then she checked her blood and cholesterol. "Your cholesterol's clear, and your blood's as red as the red gnomes' hats." said Dr. Sweets.

**Chapter 3: All Done **

Soon all the gnomes gathered out in the waiting room, and their doctors told them their results.

"Okay, Gnomeo your as healthy as a horse." said Dr. Smith. "And you're good too, Juliet." said Dr. Stone.

"Tybalt, you may need to go on a diet, and get more exercise. But other than that your healthy." said Dr. Wilson. "Lord Redbrick, your blood pressure is a little high, to be safe you may need to come back next week for more test." said Dr. Jenkins.

"Lady Blueberry you're as fit and healthy." said Dr. Richards. "You're nice and healthy, Nanette." said Dr. Toad. "You should keep your glasses, Paris." said Dr. Papis.

"And your good too, Dolly." said Dr. Sweets. As all the gnomes left, they smiled ear to ear, because they were happy and healthy.

**The End**


End file.
